Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denkt
by Lucina
Summary: Robin wird von einem rätselhaften Mann nach Mittelerde geschickt, mit der Begründung, sie bringe das Gleichgewicht unserer Welt durcheinander. Was es damit auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr während dem Lesen!
1. Warum immer ich?

Hi! Ich bin's mal wieder! In meinem Kopf schwirrt schon seit längerem die Idee für eine Fanfiktion herum und ich bastele schon seit Tagen unbewusst daran herum, dass ich mir gedacht habe, dass ich sie einfach mal aufschreibe. Keine Sorge, Fana Indil hat nicht darunter zu leiden. Ich werde bei beiden immer schön fleißig weiterschreiben.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört überhaupt nichts, das auch nur im Entferntesten mit Herr der Ringe zu tun hat und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Story, obwohl es mir gut tun würde.

Summary: Die zwanzigjährige Mathematik- und Lateinstudentin Robin wird von einem rätselhaften Mann nach Mittelerde geschickt, wo sie mit Schrecken feststellt, dass sie in Wirklichkeit eine Elbe ist. In Mittelerde trifft sie auf einige Personen, die sie am liebsten nie kennen gelernt hätte – darunter ist auch ihr Vater, von dem sie mehr durch Zufall erfährt. Dennoch erlebt sie einige witzige und spannende Abenteuer in Mittelerde, von denen sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie geschehen könnten.

Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denkt 

**Kapitel 1 – „Warum immer ich?"**

Fluchend stand Robin auf. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte würde sie zu spät zur Vorlesung kommen. Sie sah noch einmal auf die Uhr. Nein, sie würde garantiert zu spät kommen, egal ob sie sich beeilte oder nicht. Sie hatte nur noch die Wahl zwischen spät und verdammt spät. Und bei ihrem Mathematikprofessor war spät schon schlimm genug. Sie hatte auch unbedingt bis zwölf Uhr aufbleiben müssen. In Rekordzeit zog sie sich die Sachen vom Vortag an und stürmte ins Bad um wenigstens noch die Zähne putzen zu können, während sie ihre Bücher zusammensuchte. Endlich schlug sie die Tür zu ihrer Winzwohnung im Studentenwohnheim ab und rannte zum Hauptgebäude der Universität, wo sich der Hörsaal befand, in dem sie eigentlich schon seit einer Viertelstunde sitzen sollte.

Sie riss die Eingangstür auf und rannte beinahe Lara, ihre beste Freundin um, die in Seelenruhe den Gang entlangspaziert war, obwohl sie genau wie Robin Mathematik studierte.

„Lara, was machst du denn hier?", keuchte Robin zwischen zwei Atemzügen

„Ich gehe raus, besser gesagt, ich wollte es", antwortete Lara fröhlich. „Komm doch mit!"

„Aber die Vorlesung..."

„Die fällt heute aus. Professor Weidner ist krank. Du hast dich doch wohl nicht wegen der Vorlesung so beeilt, oder?" Als Robin nickte, brach Lara in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Oh, Robin, so etwas kann aber auch nur dir passieren!", lachte sie, während sie ihre beleidigte Freundin hinaus auf das Universitätsgelände zog.

Der Architekt der Universität hatte in weiser Voraussicht weite Grünanlagen um die Universität herum angelegt, sodass jeder, sei es ein Student oder ein Professor, einen ruhigen Ort finden konnte, wenn er einen suchte.

„Was ist denn eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit dir los, Robin?", fragte Lara, kaum dass sie sicher war, dass keiner sie hören oder sehen konnte.

„Was soll denn mit mir los sein?", lautete die Gegenfrage.

„Du bist die ganze Zeit unausgeschlafen und wirkst gehetzt, was sonst noch nicht einmal vor den Abschlussprüfungen der Fall ist! Robin, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen! Jetzt sag mir wenigstens den Grund und wie ich dir helfen kann!" Lara sah ihre Freundin bittend an, die langsam mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Das..." Sie stockte. „Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du es dir vorstellst."

„Dann versuch doch wenigstens es mir zu erklären!", bat Lara.

Robin zog ein Gesicht, als ob sie gegen besseren Wissens handelte, begann aber zu erzählen. „Also... zuerst einmal musst du wissen, dass meine Eltern mich adoptiert haben."

„Sie haben dich adoptiert?", echote Lara und sah Robin entsetzt an.

Robin nickte. „Ja, sie haben mich adoptiert, als ich gerade mal ein Jahr alt war. Meine richtige Mutter ist bei einem Brand gestorben. Sie war Amerikanerin. Ihr Name war, so weit ich weiß, Kira Johnson."

„Und wann hat man dir das gesagt?", wollte Lara wissen. Sie konnte das, was ihr gerade erzählt wurde, nicht so wirklich begreifen.

„In den Semesterferien. Ich werde bald einundzwanzig und dann bin ich nach amerikanischen Gesetz volljährig und erbe den Nachlass meiner Mutter und deren Schwestern, die ebenfalls bei dem Brand ums Leben kamen." Lara wollte etwas sagen, doch Robin hob die Hand. „Warte, es geht noch weiter! Ich bin in den Semesterferien nach San Francisco geflogen und habe mir das Haus angesehen und dabei..."

„Was ist geschehen?", hakte Lara nach und betrachtete mit Sorge Robins Gesicht, auf dem sich abwechselnd Angst und Entsetzten abzeichneten.

Robin schüttelte kurz den Kopf um die lästigen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen, als jemand vom Hauptweg abbog und direkt auf den Baum zusteuerten, unter dem sie sich in der Zwischenzeit niedergelassen hatten. Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters. Er hatte schwarze, kurze Haare und dunkle Augen. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, der so aussah, als wäre er ihm auf den Leib geschneidert worden. Er war jemand, der um keinen Preis auffallen wollte und es auch nicht würde, es sei denn er wollte es doch ausnahmsweise.

„Kennst du diesen Typen?", fragte Lara und betrachtete besagten kritisch.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Robin trocken. „Aber er sieht nicht sonderlich freundlich aus, meinst du nicht?" Lara nickte zustimmend. „Was der wohl von uns will?

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir werden es gleich erfahren. Er ist schon fast da", sagte Lara und lehnte sich zurück, da sie ihre Musterung abgeschlossen hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später trat der Mann zu ihnen. „Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich euch in euerer Freizeit störe, aber ich habe etwas wichtiges mit Miss Johnson zu besprechen - allein."

Robin und Lara tauschten einen verwunderten Blick. Der Mann kam nach seiner Aussprache zu urteilen aus Amerika, also was wollte er von Robin? Und woher kannte er ihren richtigen Nachnamen? Und was war es, was er mit ihr besprechen wollte, das so wichtig war, dass er Lara nicht dabei haben wollte?

In der stummen Vereinbarung, Lara später alles zu erzählen, stand Robin auf und ging mit dem Mann einige Meter vom Baum weg.

„Also, was ist so wichtig, dass sie von Amerika nach Deutschland reisen?", wollte Robin wissen.

Der Mann grinste belustigt. „Ach, du hast also bemerkt, dass ich aus Amerika angereist bin?"

Robin nickte. „Ihre Akzent ist nicht zu überhören."

Wieder lächelte der Mann belustigt. „Nun, was soll's... ich bin nicht hergekommen um mich als Amerikaner identifizieren zu lassen, obwohl das auch ein witziger Reisegrund wäre." Er verzog das Gesicht und wurde dann ernst. Er atmete einmal tief ein und warf ihr dann einen Blick zu, als ob er sich für etwas entschuldigen wollte.

„Die, die du störst das Gleichgewicht,

das nicht so leicht zu richten ist,

verbannt aus dieser Welt wirst du,

damit für immer herrsche Ruh'!", sprach er leise, aber verständlich.

Robin zog die Stirn kraus. Was sollte dieses Theater. Sie wollte gerade eine bissige Bemerkung machen, als helles Licht um sie herum erstrahlte und die Welt um sie herum langsam zu verschwimmen begann. Was sie vorher noch scharf hatte sehen können, betrachtete sie bald durch einen Schleier, bis sie es schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr sehen konnte. Anstelle des Parks der Universität, bildete sich eine neue Welt, die sie nicht kannte. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Sie hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, aber das war in einem Film gewesen.

Sie befand sich an einer Furt. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flusses befand sich eine steile Böschung. Auf ihrer Seite war das Ufer schön flach und hier und da standen ein paar vereinzelte Bäume. In ihren Gedanken erinnerte sie sich an die Szene aus dem ersten Film, in der die neun Nazgûl auf der anderen Seite des Flusses gestanden hatten und Arwen, die sich auf der Seite von Robin befunden hatte, dazu gedrängt hatten, den kranken Frodo herauszugeben. Es war schon gruselig, wie sehr sich die beiden Orte ähnelten. Was wäre, wenn sie sich tatsächlich in Mittelerde befand? Bei dieser Vorstellung lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Das war absolut unmöglich.

Um ihren Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen, ging Robin zum Fluss und spritzte sich etwas eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. „Warum immer ich?", fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild, das ihr stumm entgegenstarrte.

Sie ließ sich auf einen großen Stein am Ufer fallen. Erst vor vier Monaten hatte sie herausgefunden, dass sie adoptiert worden war und dass ihre richtige Mutter bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen war. Gleichzeitig hatte sie erfahren, dass sie doch nicht ganz normal war, wie sie es immer gedacht hatte. Nämlich überhaupt nicht.

Seufzend strich sie sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie hatte ihre Hand schon fast wieder zurück gezogen, als ihr etwas komisches auffiel. Seit wann hatte sie spitze Ohren? Verwundert fuhr sie die Konturen ihres Ohres nach und stellte überrascht fest, dass es auf einmal viel empfindlicher war. Sie konnte damit viel besser hören. Sie nahm nun den Fuchs wahr, der in der Nähe auf Jagd ging, das Klappern von Pferdehufen, die den Weg zum Fluss entlang kamen, den Vogel, der...

Robin schrak aus ihren Gedanken. Pferdehufe? Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Sie rappelte sich auf und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken, als eine Stimme ertönte.

„Wer seid Ihr? Und was wollt Ihr hier?"

Ende Kapitel 1 

Ich bin fertig! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue! Juhuuuu! Ich würde im Dreieck springen, wäre mein Zimmer nicht so klein (Es hat nur neun m². eben ein richtiges Winzzimmer.) Nun ja, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt ganz, ganz viele Reviews.

Bis zum nächsten Chapter!


	2. Von Pferden, Feuermenschen und aufdringl...

Hi, Leuts! Es freut mich richtig, dass die Story so gut ankommt! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht! Ach ja, ich weiß Robin studiert die allgemeinen Hassfächer, aber ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, ich habe tatsächlich schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, Mathe und Latein später zu studieren. Ihr könnt mich ruhig für verrückt erklären, aber es ist so. 

Ach, so nebenbei noch mal ein, zwei kleine Hinweise: in dieser Geschichte sind Elrond, Frodo, Gandalf etc. nicht nach Valinor gesegelt und zur Schriftweise: „in der allgemeinen Sprache" ‚Gedanken, falls sie irgendwann einmal vorkommen sollten' Elbisch

Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denkt Kapitel 2 – Von Pferden, Feuermenschen und aufdringlichen, kleinen Elbinnen 

„Wer seid Ihr? Und was wollt Ihr hier?", fragte eine männliche Stimme aus nicht allzu großer Entfernung.

Erschrocken wirbelte Robin herum und starrte den Mann an, der auf einem majestätischen Schimmel saß und auf sie hinabblickte. Er befand sich ungefähr in zehn Metern Entfernung, viel zu nah, wie es Robin vorkam.

„Ich... ich heiße Robin u... und ich b... bin nur durch einen Zufall hierher gelangt", stotterte sie und stand von dem Stein auf, wo sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte.

„Zufälle gibt es in einer Zeit wie dieser keine!", meinte der Blonde darauf nur und stieg von seinem Pferd ab. Er musterte sie kritisch. Unter seinem Blick wurde Robin unangenehm. Es war fast so, als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen – und sie hasste solche Röntgenblicke. „Ihr seid eine Elbe, warum also fürchtet Ihr Euch?", fragte er.

„Ich fürchte mich, weil ich noch nie in meinem Leben an diesem Ort gewesen bin und niemanden in dieser Welt kenne!", platzte es aus Robin heraus, die diesen Mann vor ihr immer weniger leiden konnte.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte der Mann und überlegte es sich gleich darauf anders. „Nein, erklärt es mir nicht jetzt! Ihr könnt es mir später erzählen, sobald wir in Bruchtal sind. Dort ist es sicherer!", sagte er und winkte sie zu sich. „Kommt! Ich nehme Euch mit auf mein Pferd."

„Was?" Wenn es etwas gab, das sie noch mehr hasste als Röntgenblicke, dann waren es Pferde. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie hatte einfach nur Angst vor diesen Tieren. Sicher, sie waren auf eine gewisse Art und Weise faszinieren, aber dennoch ängstigend.

Doch anscheinend hatte der Mann ihren eher gehauchten, als wirklich ausgesprochenen Kommentar nicht gehört und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd. „Nun kommt schon, oder wollt Ihr, dass die Feuermenschen auf uns aufmerksam werden?", fragte er. Mit einer schnellen, kaum sichtbaren Bewegung zog er Robin vor sich auf sein Pferd – im Damensitz versteht sich. Robin seufzte in Gedanken frustriert auf. Erst landete sie in Mittelerde, dann stellte sie fest, dass sie eine Elbe war und nun dies hier. Irgendwann war selbst ihr Verdrängungsvermögen überlastet.

Gerade als sie sich halbwegs mit ihrer Situation abgefunden hatte, nämlich dass sie im Damensitz auf einem Pferd saß und keinerlei Kontrolle über die Situation besaß, in der sie sich gerade befand, kam eine neue Komponente hinzu – und zwar von hinten an sie herangeprescht.

„Ihr erwähntet etwas von Feuermenschen... kann es sein, dass wir gerade von einem solchen verfolgt werden?", fragte sie fast schon scheinheilig.

Der Elb – sie hatte mittlerweile seine spitzen Ohren bemerkt – warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und trieb dann sein Pferd zu Höchstleistungen an. „Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" Sofort galoppierte das Pferd viel schneller den Weg entlang, den anscheinend nur es und sein Reiter sehen konnten. Robin sah nur Bäume und Sträucher, durch die sie sich wahllos einen Weg bahnten und durch die der Feuermensch ihnen ohne Probleme folgte, bis er an etwas Unsichtbaren abprallte.

Sie wollte gerade den Elben fragen, wie so etwas passieren konnte, doch dieser hatte ihre Frage anscheinend schon vorrausgeahnt. „Wir befinden uns nun in der unmittelbaren Umgebung zu Bruchtal. Hier wirken die guten Kräfte, die in Imladris wohnen. Die Feuermenschen können nicht bis hierher durchdringen."

Robin nickte verstehend und wandte sich wieder nach vorne, wo sich ihr ein Anblick bot, der ihr den Atem verschlug. Vor ihr lag Bruchtal, oder Imladris, wie es die Elben nannten, in seiner ganzen Pracht. Es sah in Wirklichkeit viel schöner, atemberaubender und vor allen Dingen _elbischer_ aus als im Film.

„Ihr scheint wirklich nicht von hier zu kommen, nach Eurer Reaktion zu urteilen", stellte der Elb fest und bekam als Antwort nicht mehr als ein abwesendes Nicken von Robin. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Schönheit, nein eher die Natürlichkeit von Bruchtal zu bewundern.

Sie ritten über eine schmale, steinerne Brücke, die sie auf einen Platz, direkt vor Elronds Haus führte, wo auch schon der Hausherr wartete und sie begrüßte. Glorfindel, schön, dass du zurück bist, ich habe schon gedacht, du wärst einem dieser Feuermenschen begegnet! Aber sag, wen hast du mitgebracht?

Glorfindel antwortete ihm, während er Robin von seinem Pferd half. Sie heißt Robin. Ich habe sie an der Bruinenfurt aufgegriffen. Sie behauptet, sie wüsste nicht, wie sie dorthin gekommen ist.

Elrond bedachte Robin mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Nun, das kann sie uns ja später erzählen. Sie scheint kein Sindarin zu verstehen.

Glorfindel nickte. Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.

Robin verstand währenddessen immer weniger. Verwirrt sah sie abwechselnd von Glorfindel zu Elrond und wieder zurück. Was beredeten die beiden da so wichtiges, das sie nicht mitbekommen sollte?

Dann wandte sich Elrond an sie. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch in Bruchtal willkommen heißen zu dürfen, Robin. Ich werde Euch ein Zimmer geben lassen, damit ihr Euch frisch machen könnt. Später können wir uns dann darüber unterhalten, wie Ihr an die Furt gelangt seid." Auf einen kleinen Wink hin seinerseits traten zwei Elben aus dem Haus. Einer von beiden nahm Glorfindel sein Pferd ab und der andere führte Robin auf Elronds Befehl hin zu einem Gästezimmer.

Robin kam indessen nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Von außen hatte Elronds Haus, nein, es war eher ein Palast, schon beeindruckend auf sie gewirkt, aber als sie nun durch diese heiligen Hallen schritt, wurde ihr leicht mulmig zu mute. Es hatte etwas Unwirkliches an sich. Es sah viel zu... perfekt aus.

Alles war in hellen Farben gehalten und strahlte auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, doch es blendete nicht. An jeder Wand befand sich ein Gemälde, dass in seiner Fertigkeit und Ausdrucksweise jedes Bild übertraf, das sie bisher gesehen hatte. Und das waren nicht wenige, immerhin wohnte ihre Tante in München, wo es drei Pinakotheken gab. (1)

Und ihr Zimmer... als sie den Raum betrat, dachte sie zuerst, der Elb hätte sich in der Tür geirrte. So ein Zimmer wie dieses konnte unmöglich ein Gästezimmer sein. Doch als der Elb mit einer leichten Verbeugung aus dem Zimmer ging, war klar, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Es war tatsächlich ein Gästezimmer.

Es war genau wie der Rest des Hauses in hellen Farben gehalten und hatte die selbe großzügige Architektur. Der Hauptraum war ungefähr so groß wie ihre ganze, mickrige Studentenwohnung, allerdings nicht annähernd so vollgestopft. Neben einem Schrank, einer Kommode und einem Schreibtisch befand sich auch noch ein Bett in diesem Raum, das aussah, als wäre es für drei Personen geschreinert worden und nicht für eine. Nun, ihr sollte es Recht sein. Mit einem leisen, fröhlichen Quietschen warf sie sich ins Bett und verschwand fast in den Kissen.

Sie wäre wahrscheinlich noch Stunden so liegen geblieben und hätte über Gott und die Welt nachgedacht, aber ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Entschuldigt, bitte, aber man hat mich geschickt um Ihnen beim Baden behilflich zu sein!", ertönte die Stimme einer Elbin durch die Tür. Robin runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte ihr beim Baden behilflich sein? Das konnte sie gleich vergessen. Sie badete seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr alleine und darauf war sie stolz. Sie war längst aus dem Alter heraus, wo man ihr beim Baden hatte helfen müssen.

Robin stand auf und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Vor ihr stand eine junge Elbin, falls man das Wort „jung" bei ihnen überhaupt verwenden durfte. Sie war eins Stück kleiner als Robin, was schon an ein Weltwunder grenzte. Immer hin war sie selbst nur 1,65 Meter groß, also sieben Zentimeter zu klein. (2)

„Mein Name ist Laireloth", stellte sie sich vor. „Man hat mich geschickt um Euch beim Baden behilflich zu sein."

„Ja, das habe ich mittlerweile mitbekommen, aber danke, ich brauche keine Hilfe." Innerlich klopfte sich Robin auf die Schulter. Das war kurz und knapp aber nicht unhöflich gewesen.

Doch die Elbin schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von Robins Antwort zu sein. „Aber..."

Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, redete ihr Robin dazwischen. „Ich brauche wirklich keine Hilfe, danke", sagte sie, während sie die Tür schloss und schließlich den Schlüssel umdrehte. Das war jetzt doch etwas unhöflich gewesen, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte sich wenigstens etwas Mühe gegeben, aber da die Elbin ihr nicht zugehört hatte... Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ignorierte gekonnt das Klopfen an der Tür. Erst jetzt nahm sie die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes wahr, die zum Bad führen musste.

Nach einem kurzen Blick an sich herunter entschied Robin, dass ihr ein ausgiebiges Bad nur gut tun konnte. Immerhin hatte sie am Morgen keine Zeit gehabt sich zu duschen.

Ende Kapitel 2 

Pinakotheken Bildersammlungen

Bei den Angaben weiß ich nicht genau, ob sie stimmen, ich kann mich nur noch dunkel an den Arztbesuch erinnern, als es um das Thema ging. Ich bin eine Meisterin im Verdrängen.

So, ich hab's geschafft. Das nächste Kapitel dürfte so in den nächsten zwei, drei Tagen kommen, bis dahin will ich mindestens drei neue Reviews, ja?


	3. Von Kleidern, Fragen und noch mehr Frage...

Hallihallo! Bin wieder daha! Hey, lauft nicht weg! Ich beiße doch nicht! Sooo schlimm bin ich jetzt auch wieder net! Ich bitte euch! 

Zu Robins offensichtlicher Nicht-Überraschtheit... wie würde es euch gehen, wenn in den letzten drei Monaten euer ganzes Weltbild über den Haufen gerannt worden wäre? Würdet ihr euch dann noch sonderlich wundern, wenn ihr plötzlich in einer ganz anderen Welt landen würdet?

Kapitel 3 

Missmutig sah Robin an sich hinunter. Sie hatte mittlerweile gebadet und sich eines der Kleider aus dem Schrank angezogen. Kleider! Das, was sie eigentlich immer im Schrank hängen und verstauben ließ! Warum gab es hier nichts anderes zum Anziehen?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wenn das wieder Laireloth war, die vor der Tür stand, dann würde sie für nichts mehr garantieren können. Doch zum Glück für sie oder auch die Elbin war es nicht Laireloth, die geklopft hatte.

Vor ihr stand der Elb, der sie auch schon zu ihrem Gästezimmer geführt hatte. „Verzeiht, bitte, ich soll Euch zu Lord Elrond bringen. Er möchte mit Euch über Eure Ankunft reden."

Mit einem Nicken folgte sie ihm. Warum... warum sprach sie jeder mit Ihr und Euch an? Und dann diese komischen Formulierungen und diese ewigen Entschuldigungen! Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem Film, der im Mittelalter spielte. Mit den ganzen Floskeln.

Der Elb führte sie durch endlose Gänge, sodass Robin bezweifelte, dass sie alleine, ohne Hilfe den Rückweg zu ihrem Quartier finden könnte. Sie hielten vor einer großen, eichenen Tür an. „Tretet ruhig ein, man er wartet Euch bereits!"

Man erwartete sie bereits? Man? Nicht nur Elrond? Sie seufzte innerlich. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie hierher gekommen war? Und warum sie plötzlich eine Elbe war? Nun gut, immerhin hatte sie bis zum Sommer auch nicht gedacht, dass sie irgendwelche Magie beherrschen könnte, aber es war so. Sie hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass sie adoptiert worden war, aber es traf zu. Da reihten sich das Elbendasein und Mittelerde doch problemlos ein.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, als erwartete sie, man würde sie in eine Folterkammer oder ähnliches geschickt haben, doch nichts dergleichen traf ein. Sie befand sich in einer Bibliothek! Damit hatte sie nun am Wenigsten gerechnet, aber es sollte ihr recht sein. In der Umbebung von Büchern fühlte sie sich automatisch wohl und zu Hause. Etwas mutiger geworden trat Robin in den Raum und sah sich um. Nirgends war etwas von etwaigen Elben zu sehen. Zögerlich trat sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ah, da seid Ihr ja!", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek. „Kommt her und setzt Euch zu uns!"

Neugierig folgte Robin der Stimme. Sie trat hinter einem Regal hervor und sah sich zwei Elben gegenüber, die ihr durchaus bekannt waren. Der eine war derjenige, der sie auch schon nach Bruchtal gebracht hatte. Sie glaubte sich zu entsinnen, dass er Glorfindel hieß. Und der andere Elb hatte zuvor vor dem Haus, Palast, oder was auch immer es war, gewartet und Glorfindel begrüßt. Das musste also Lord Elrond sein.

Robin musterte ihn scheu und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber, nachdem er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte.

„Nun, wie Ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt, bin ich Lord Elrond. Meinen Ratgeber habt Ihr ja schon kennen gelernt." Glorfindel begrüßte sie mit einem knappen Nicken, das sie ebenso knapp erwiderte. „Wir wollten gerne wissen, wie genau Ihr an die Bruinenfurt gelangt seid. Und das noch ohne von den Feuermenschen behelligt zu werden."

Robin rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sie antwortete nur zögernd. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich an die Furt gelangt bin. Ich war einfach da."

Elrond sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Glorfindel, bevor er sprach. „Habt Ihr keine Ahnung, wie Ihr dorthin gekommen seid? Habt Ihr nicht irgendeinen Verdacht?" Als Robin schwieg, fuhr er fort. „Um ehrlich zu sein seht Ihr nicht so aus, als würdet Ihr aus Mittelerde stammen. Ihr seid zwar eine Elbe, aber Ihr benehmt Euch nicht so. Also, woher stammt Ihr?"

Robin überlegte kurz, wie sie das, was sie selbst kaum glauben konnte, in Worte fassen sollte. „Ich... ich komme aus einer anderen Welt." Sie atmete kurz durch. „Dort gibt es keine..." Sie warf Elrond einen kurzen Blick zu. „... Elben, so weit ich weiß. Aber bis vor kurzem habe ich auch gedacht, es gäbe keine Magie, keine Feen, Elfen und Dämonen, also kann es gut sein, dass ich mich irre."

„Das hört sich nach der Welt an, in die vor Jahren einige Magier gegangen sind, da sie gespürt haben, dass diese Welt in Gefahr ist." Wieder wechselten Elrond und Glorfindel einen Blick. „Also nochmals die Frage: Wie seid Ihr nach Mittelerde gelangt?"

Robin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ein Mann hat mich mit einem Spruch hierher geschickt, weil ich angeblich das Gleichgewicht dieser Welt gestört habe... wie ich das gemacht haben soll, weiß ich allerdings nicht..."

„Ein Mann, sagtet Ihr? Wie sah er aus?" Glorfindel schien auf einmal hellhörig geworden zu sein.

Robin versuchte sich an den Mann zu erinnern, doch merkwürdigerweise konnte sie sich nur eines sehr unscharfen Bildes entsinnen. „Er hatte schwarze, kurze Haare und dunkle Augen... und außerdem trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher... es ist, als würde meine Erinnerung verblassen, je mehr ich darüber nachdenke."

Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie die beiden Elben nicken. „Ja, so etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht..."

Sorry, ist etwas kurz geworden, aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich hier lieber kürzere Kapitel mache, als euch Jahrhunderte warten zu lassen. Also, seid gnädig mit mir!


End file.
